The use of inorganic materials, such as sand, in bedding for cows is widely known, because the sand bedding is better for the health of the cows than organic bedding materials. With traditionally used organic materials, such as chopped straw, sawdust or wood shavings, bacteria growth on these materials is prevalent, and can negatively affect the health of the cows. Sand does not promote bacteria growth like these organic materials, and therefore produces improved udder health, increased cow comfort, cleaner cows, improved traction and lower cost, etc. Furthermore, sand does not degrade like organic materials. One drawback to the use of sand is the significant handling and storage problems associated with the resulting manure and sand mixture. The sand in the mixture degrades mechanical equipment used in processing, handling, and/or storing the manure. For instance, sand obstructs the pumps normally used to transfer manure and to irrigate the manure suspension onto the surrounding ground surface. Consequently, sand must be separated before the manure can be further processed. To achieve the goals of improved cow health and longer equipment life, there is a need for improved systems and methods of separating manure from the animal bedding materials especially sand bedding.